kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-128
Summary Leez welcomes Asha and asks her if the dress Mirha gave her looks strange since she had never worn anything like it before. Asha tells her it suits her and Leez is extremely pleased. Asha then asks Leez what she thinks about the 29 cases of involuntary manslaughter. Leez replies that even a genius can make mistakes. Asha reiterates that there were 29, and Leez reassures her. Leez then tells her that it is not possible for this person, who saved her life instead of leaving her to die, to be evil enough to kill those people deliberately. Therefore, the 29 deaths were definitely mistakes no matter what anyone else may think. Asha recalls Rao Leez saying the same thing about another event eleven years ago. Asha calls him a fool because he knows they were not mistakes, and questions why he still trusts her. He replies that she has a big future ahead of her, and believes that a child who goes astray so early in life may one day return to the right path. Leez indicates that she will not change her mind on this matter, so Asha makes Leez promise her that she will trust her no matter what, and Leez tells her that she will. As they leave the building, they see a crowd of chattering people—plus a waiting Prison of Silence—causing Leez to question what the commotion is all about. Some unknown magicians approach them and tell Asha that if she comes with them willingly, she will be rightfully treated as an A++ rank magician. However, if she resists arrest she will be treated as an A-rank criminal. Leez spots Ran and asks him why he is there and what is going on. To her surprise, Ran tells her that he will explain everything later, and to step back—Asha is being charged for intentionally murdering not 29, but 32 people. Somewhere near Rindhallow, Sagara meets with Samphati and the rest of her crew. Sagara wants to draw up the plan to attack the city, which should not be too much of a problem, but others may get in the way, the worst being Agni. Sagara asks the group if anyone is prepared to take on Agni and to her surprise, not even Samphati is willing. The Garuda rakshasa explains that as long as the god is bound to a summoner, she would not lose to him by pure strength. However, she is only a 5000-year-old rakshasa and shes wants to avoid having the Garuda clan's affairs revealed through his insight. So she will fight anyone else, but Agni is off-limits. Sagara tells her that she understands, and points to herself as the only one present who would be unaffected by insight so maybe she should fight him instead. The other Anantas are shocked at the idea, so Riagara suggests persuading Shess to fight as he is as old as the universe and can overcome Agni's insight. Sagara thinks that it is a waste of time, but Riagara believes that it is important for her safety. Sagara points out that this is not Atera they are attacking, so Agni will find it difficult to both protect his priest and directly interfere with their plan. Sagara then proceeds to show the group that her sealed transcendental skills are now restored. She blasts away the side of a mountain, indicating that Taraka has died. She then tells them that, unfortunately, this means that Gandharva's transcendentals should also be back in his control. Currygom's comment (No comment this episode.) Afterword (thumbnail: snow drawing of Agni) Sagara can draw better than that, but won't bother because it's Agni. (pic 2: fiery Agni image) This is the real version of the stupid drawing. (pic 3: "Look at me!" Leez) The back of the dress is revealing. Some of you mentioned that Yuta should've seen Leez wearing it, but... terrible things would've happened. (pic 4: Leez and Asha) Leez looks taller because of the heels. She doesn't have much trouble walking in them thanks to her excellent physical balance. Currygom advertises the Leez Costume Event, which has since ended. The winning costumes were revealed in the Season 2 Epilogue, released on March 28, 2016. It also contains spoilers about the fates of several characters, so be warned if you have not read all of Season 2 yet. 2-128 just trust me.png|a promise 2-128 homicidal even at 10.png|a prodigy 2-128 obvious anger.png|a problem 2-128 watch this.png|a projectile Notes * Leez's comment that "sometimes even monkeys fall from trees", a common idiom in Korea, was also said by Ran Sairofe to his brother Lutz, who failed to properly modify the Hide of Bondage. * Spoiler: We learn later in Season 2 that Asha killed several people on Carte before her evacuation, and this is presumably what Rao was referring to. * Asha's request, "Promise me", as well as Leez's response, appear in the Season 2 Prologue. * The Prison of Silence, visible in the crowd scene, first appeared in Episode 2-97. In that same episode we first learned about Taraka's death at the hands of Kasak. * The three added cases of homicide were those previously mentioned in Episode 2-93 in the documents Riche Seiran sent to Saha On, of which Asha had been acquitted. References